A Little Secret Of Mine
by cloudsdale
Summary: A one night stand for Jade Harley leads to something that changes her life forever...as she hopes dave doesn't find out (jadedave with mentioned rosemary and johnvris) Updates about every weekend
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own homestuck, therefore I am not a god**

Jade Harley woke up with an aching hangover. Last night was John and Vriska's wedding. Adjusting to the light she realized something. One, she was naked and two...wait was that dave?!

_shit_

she silently collected her clothes from around the room

_please don't wake up. please just think it was a dream._

But Jade, This isnt a dream. This is real freaking life.

She left in a heartbeat of that catastrophe. Dave Strider however noticed the emptiness on his left side. Sliding his shades on he then realized.

_wasn't there the raven hair chick...nah must just be a dream or some shit._

His phone rang giving a ear piercing sound.

_yup one too many drinks_

"what do you want" dave answered in a monotone pitched voice

"Dave! you missed the breakfast! It was sooo awkward!" John's voice called through

"egbert please dont yell you're giving me a headache."

"considering you drank every shot given to you.."

Dave chuckled.

"seriously, how many babes did i pic-" dave's phone died right before he could finish. though something caught his eyes. A pair of Round glasses

_weird...  
__  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Xodiac 451! I got like really excited so i decided to write some more… here goes**

_why do these glasses seem so familiar…_

there was a knocking on the door.

"Miss Harley you must check out you were supposed to check out 2 hours ago!"

_harley? that explains the glasses…_

dave cleared his throat and tried to make his voice go higher

"Yes of course" he said in one of the most fake of voice. He threw on his suit from the ground and smoothed it out. Did he even bring anything else? hop on the plane to Las Vegas with his phone and his a ID in his suit pocket. But now he had one more thing, Jade's glasses.

**TurntechGodhead began pestering TentacleTherapist **

**TG: Rose**

**TG: Rose is jade with you **

**TG: Goddamnit rose answer**

**TT: No, Why?**

**TG: She left her glasses in her hotel room**

**TT: And you're in her hotel room because?**

**TT: Oh my, Don't tell me that you 'had some fun'**

**TG: no dude no**

**TG: I did not break bro code with john**

**TT: Please do not tell me who you did and did not break 'bro code' with**

**TG: OH MY GOD JUST GIVE HER THE GLASSES WHEN YOU SEE HER**

**TurntechGodhead ceased pestering TentacleTherapist**

Jegus Rose can be annoying. On the plane his mind wandered underneath his music.

_how's jade_

_where did jade run off to?_

_WHY did she run off?_

_jade jade jade JADE_

ugh! His mind was a complete mess, and it was starting to mess up with his cool kid reputation. Maybe he can just pretend this never happened.

Of course Dave Strider isn't a man of pretend.

And this WILL come back to him.

but not at this moment, nothing is in play...at least for now.

**next chapter will probably be a time skip. im not sure if it should be a few months or a couple years. This story is based of a roleplay i did and there was one plot and then we were like screw it lets just forget this is a flashback scene. Reviews are always welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I'll just update every weekend or whenever i have free time or a day off school.**

Days turned into weeks as those months. Jade's glasses that Dave now possessed were starting to collect dust, just sitting there in some drawer of his.

_You never did return those glasses dave…_

Didn't she have a pesterchum? What was it garden something. garden, garden, garden…Gnostic?

_That sounds about right…_

**TurntechGodhead started pestering GardenGnostic at 15:34**

**TG: yo**

**TG: jade**

**TG: are you there?**

"Rose? Can you hand me my laptop?" Jade asked eyeing her computer from across the room that was now spamming up in what sounded like the pesterchum alert.

"Hm? Oh, yes of course." Rose handed her the computer now eyeing her carefully.

**GG: yeah :B**

**GG: hows life treating you mr big shot**

_Obviously not someone who would talk to me...But why though?_

**TG: pretty good i guess**

**TG: some actors can be total assholes though **

**TG: they all think theyre big hot shots because theyve been in a few movies**

**GG: I bet john would be excited in your place **

**TG: yeah probably**

**TG: the dude practically worships them**

**GG: he does! **

**GG: it can be a bit...creepy at times**

**TG: we should meet up again**

**TG: how long has it been?**

**TG: almost a year maybe?**

**GG: about 7 months I think**

**GG: I have been kinda been busy lately though **

**GG: sorry:(**

**TG: thats fine**

**TG: good talking to you though**

**GG: same here :]**

**TurntechGodhead ceased pestering GardenGnostic at 16:38**

"What are you smiling about?" Rose asked now smirking at her.

"OH!" jade was caught off guard. Now flustered she closed her laptop in a jiffy.

"I-It's nothing…" Jade said hoping Rose would just shrug it off. Of course that isn't exactly how Rose plays.

"Jade if it gets you to smile and then blush I do want you to tell me ."

"I said it's nothing!" Jade now raised her voice.

_she never raises her voice…_

"I was just talking to dave…" she mumbled barely enough for anyone to hear.

"Dave?" Rose questioned now scoffing.

"Why would you talk to the bastard."

"Rose! He's your brother." Jade said on counterpart.

"He got you pregnant for crying out loud!"

"WELL IT DOESN'T MATTER HE'S STILL A GOOD PERSON!" Jade stormed out locking herself in her room.

_fuck_

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Time skip five years**_

"Ariana hurry up we're gonna be late!" Jade said rushing the little girl out the door. Now as Jade was almost dragging her daughter along the busy streets a lanky blonde with the name of Dave Strider was right around the corner.

Engrossed in his phone and some sick beats he didn't notice somebody was coming their way.

"So sorry." Jade apologized after bumping into the man.

"Jade?" he questioned taking notice of the Raven girl and the small child hiding behind her.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Smiling down at the blonde girl. huh, she almost reminded him of himself…

_Sister huh I guess I could-_

Ariana spoke up. "Mommy who's he?"

_Nevermind then.._

Dave chuckled at her remark, smiling the ever slightest. "So I see life's been treating you"

"Yeah,we have to go." Jade said coldly practically dragging ariana. let's just put everything behind her.

"Maybe we should hang out sometime." Dave called out to Jade.

"If that's cool with you." He asked cheerily. As cheerily a cool kid can get.

"Maybe...Just maybe."

_But he still can't know._

**Can I just point out how much i wanted it to turn out like the last scene in con air. I seriously had to constrain myself. **


	5. Chapter 5

A bartender,_a bartender, _Jade Harley went to one of the best colleges in the country, and now she was serving behind a bar in a crappy pub.

"Apple juice and Brandy over here"

"I'm sorry we don't serve…" Jade turned to see Dave Strider smirking at her.

"Then just give me a beer _Mrs. Harley_." He watched her fuss around with bottles and used glasses.

"It's still just Miss, Why are you even here anyway, There are 'cooler' places to drink." she mocked.

"Sometimes you just gotta relax after the long day, you know?" He took a swig of his drink.

**tentacleTherapist started pestering gardenGnostic at 21:02**

**TT: Jade I am deeply sorry**

**TT: but I have to go**

**TT: Kanaya needs me, it's important**

**TT: Ariana is in bed**

**GG: but my shift isnt over for another hour! D:**

**TT: I am so very sorry!**

**tentacleTherapist ceased pestering gardenGnostic at 21:09**

"no no no no no." Jade slammed her head down on the bar, Which actually kind of hurt her head.

"Something wrong Harley?" Dave asked nonchalantly.

Turning her head with a glimpse of hope she asked, "you've met Ariana right? My daughter."

"ahh, right, blonde?" He recalled. _If she Isn't married then who did she bang?_

"Please please please can you watch her! my shift isn't over for another hour and rose just bailed on me, 34a Elm Street, it's only two blocks down." Jade begged him.

"I'm not really good with kids…" He was obviously looking for an excuse, "But, I guess.."

"thank you so so so much!" Jade exclaimed, throwing him her keys.

Dave opened the door. "Ariana? Harley- I mean your mom sent me to watch you. she should be home in an hour or so." A girl, with blonde braids falling by her side, simply looked up at him.

"Hello!" she said cheerily.

"Sup."

Jade rushed home sighed in relief to see that the door was unlocked, or maybe it made her more nervous. She walked in just to see that they were playing cards.

"Hahah royal flush." Ariana slammed her cards down.

"Are you cheating or something? How do you even play this?"

She shrugged.

"Ariana isn't past your bedtime?" Jade shooed her to her room, then laying on her sofa she was slapped with realization that Dave was still there.

"Mother in action huh?" He smirked at her once again.

"It's harder than you think," she smiled, "I think it's worth it though."

"Must be fun...y'know, having a kid and stuff." His smirk turning into his signature cool kid smile.

_He has no idea._

**ugh i've been so busy im sorry for not updating much.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was currently about 10 at night, and Jade and Dave were catching up on everything. Well most things at least. Dave didn't have much to say but Jade always did.

"Hey Harley?" he turned his head facing her way. "Can I stay here? Only for a bit of course"

"Oh well...um.." Looking for an excuse she really couldn't say no, hell the real reason she didn't want him would probably just drive him here more. Why was she even hiding it anyway? she _could_ trust him.

"Yeah but theres something...I need to…" Her narcolepsy kicked in, and there she was sleeping against Dave.

"Aw...That's cute.." he soon fell asleep next to her.

xXxXx

Jade woke up to the smell of burning. Which is never a good thing to wake up to.

"W-What in the world?!" Oh such a sight to see, Dave and Ariana were attempting to make pancakes. There was batter splattering the floor, and the stove top was literally burning the pan.

"Shoot was i supposed to grease the pan?" dave said to no one in particular. The supposed pancakes were small patches of underbaked cake.

"Forget it lets just make cereal or something…" dave switched off the stove top, and started to clean up,

"Morning Harley." He just realized that Jade was currently awake. Ariana smiled wide at her cutely saying:

"We were gonna make you pancakes, But then we messed up."

"Yeah, Don't worry about it I'll clean it up."

"No, no you don't have to do that." Jade walked over, hair sticking out every which way, and helped cleaning pots and pans.

_I should tell him._

"Hey dave?" Her voice trailing off, out of focus.

"What?" Dave was now facing her, letting the water from the tap fill up the basin of the sink.

"Um..well...remember John's wedding a few years ago…"

"Yeah what about it? I mean the DJ kind of sucked, They should've just asked me it would be way better then.."

"Dave you're getting off topic! I dont even remember what music they played!"

"Fine fine," he chuckled, now trying to get back to what she was saying. "Anyway, what were you going on about again?"

"um...well you know all those fancy drinks with the little umbrellas they were serving at the after party thingie.." Jade's voice was trailing off again.

"Yeah man, John chugged like five of those things, It was pretty freaking hilarious. I mean at least be a man a chug beer or shots or something. Oh man, I'm sorry I'm ranting aren't I…"

Jade giggled at him.

_Typical Dave_

"Anyway I th-OH MY GOD!" she quickly turned off the tap, of course the pans they were washing covered the drain, making the sink basin overflow. Water splashed on the tiled floor.

"It's my fault I'll clean it up, no need to worry Harley." Dave moved the pan, letting a whirlpool form in the sink.

_Now's not the time…_

**I tried to make pancakes a couple days ago and well...um...butter the pan when you cook. always butter the pan….**


End file.
